Green Steve
* The tale of Green Steve goes as follows: I was playing Minecraft on the 1.8 update when I found a desert temple, like most players I broke the blue block and jumped down the hole. I accidently hit the block that sets off the TNT but, surprisingly, it did not go off. A Steve-like mob came down from the hole where the blue block was and it looked like Steve, only green. It hit me and I appeared in a room made of bedrock filled with creepers I was really freaked out so I exited. I then went back then next day. To my surprise, I was not in the creeper cave but in a forest. It was like I had made a new world, though I obviously hadn't. Strange enough, the chat box popped up with the words: " I am coming." This was very weird. I double-checked to see if I was on Multiplayer, but shockingly, I wasn't. I moved through the forest, still wondering about the chat message. In a few moments, I happened to stumble across a house. It had been my house in the world before only in a forest not a desert. I went in. There was nothing. Then the green mob came in. Another message appeared in the chat box: " Hello brother." Then I just blew up, having no idea what had happened. I deleted the world it after that, because I didn't want to come across this weird entity again. I sent an email to one of the developers who had helped in the making of Minecraft about my experience, and he replied, "One of the developers wanted to added Green Steve to Minecraft, but we said no and we had caught him adding it in." If this story is true it could explain Herobrine and many other things. ---- Willzombie encounter! Hi everyone it Willzombie and I hope you enjoy this! I opened up a server. I didn't realize what horrors this server would contain. I appeared right into a dessert temple with the bonus chest I generated. Everything looked normal until I walked backwards and bumped into something. But it wasn't a wall. When I turned around I realized I bumped into two blocks of Emerald Block. I stared at the block, wondering why this was here, when I heard the sound of a block breaking. I spun around to find that the blue clay block had vanished! I jumped down the hole and accidentally landed on the pressure plate, but instead of hearing hissing TNT a green version of Steve appeared on the same block as me and punched me. I died immediately, and when I respawned I appeared in the void and died. When I respawned again the same thing happened, and I could never play on that world again due to me always spawning in the void, the wrong place, at the wrong time, because I loaded up that world just for my friends! I didn't get too much peace between them. Category:Classics Category:Stalkers Category:Creepypasta Category:Chicken10 Category:Steve Category:Colored steves Category:Green Steve Category:Moderate Length Pastas